creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
One Word
A/N: This is a collection of one-shots inspired by the words on oneword.com, as well as some other random words :) Belief Belief. Everyone has something that they believe in. Love, fate, religion, or whatever else it is. Everyone needs something to believe in. What would life be like if you didn't believe in anything? Everything would be so bleak and gray. I believe in making your own destiny. What do you believe in? Wonder Wonder. When you're young, everything seems so wonderful. You wonder how things work, you wonder why the sky is blue. As you grow older, some of the wonder in life fades. But it never completely disappears. Smile There are many types of smiles. Fake smiles, grim smiles, joyful smiles. A smile can be like a mask. A smile can hide insanity, anger, or fear. But smiles can also be contagious. Choice Everyone deserves to have a choice, even if it's just deciding what clothes to wear. But some choices are more important than that. Some choices bring pain, and some bring happiness. Some choices can change the world. But it's the choices that bring both pain and happiness that are the hardest to make. Sometimes you wish that others could choose for you. But in the end it's up to you. So what will you choose? Promise 'I swear I'll aways love you," he declared passionately. She just shook her head sadly, her eyes filled with a bitter pain. "No. Don't promise me anything. Oaths are but words, and words but wind." Death Death is a funny thing. It's the end of a chapter, and the beginning of a new one. To die is like being erased from the face of the earth. But you never truly die until you are forgotten. I wonder what comes after death. Some say heaven, others say reincarnation. The only way to really know is to die and find out. Unfortunately, after you die, you can't come back. I guess I won't know until I die.﻿ History We're making history every second. When people think about history, they think about events that happened thousands of years ago. But something that happened ten minutes ago is history. Something that happened yesterday is history. We're always stuck in the present, always making history. Stranger They used to be so close, they had been practically siblings. He was the older brother she never had, and she the younger sister he never had. They used to be inseperable. Then her family moved away. When she came back a few years later, he had changed. He was no longer the lovable other brother he had been before. He was constantly picking fights, getting drunk, and gambling. She no longer knew who he was. At first she tried to help him, to get him to stop. But he never listened to her. So she gave up. She moved to the other side of town, and fulfilled her dream of becoming a successful writer. Sometimes she would see him around town. But everytime their paths crossed, she just looked away and acted as though he was a stranger. Because he was a stranger to her now. Loneliness ﻿Loneliness. It's an awful feeling, but it's a vital part of life. There will always be times in life when you feel lonely. There will always be times in life when you're alone, when there's no one there for you. There will always be times in life when you feel unwanted, unneeded. There will always be times in life when you feel that you're nothing, nobody. There will always be times in life when you feel unsure of your purpose in life. Sometimes you just have to smile and get over it. Canvas Life starts out as a blank canvas. As you go through life, a unique painting begins to appear on it. A painting that tells the story of your life, of your experiences and your choices. Some paintings are vibrant, while others are dark and somber. But all of them are beautiful in their own way. Childhood These days it seems like everyone's in a rush to grow up. But what's the point? Life's too short to speed through it, and your childhood is even shorter. You should savor each moment, and make every moment count. Sometimes you just have to slow down and admire the view. Every second, every minute is precious. Don't let them go to waste. Honesty They say that honestly is the best policy. But sometimes the truth hurts. Sometimes telling the truth can cause unintended consequences. Sometimes people refuse to accept the truth. People lie to themselves and others all the time. Yet they still tell us to tell the truth. Edge Edge. The edge of a cliff. The edge of a sword. Edges are sharp, dangerous. It's so easy to take one step. Just one small step over the edge. As you're falling, look up. Look up at those who called themselves your friends. Those who pushed you over the edge. Iron Will of iron, Strength of stone. Heat of fire. Resolve of steel. Do you have what it takes to survive? Decency Decency Behavior that conforms to accepted standards of morality or respectability. But it's more than that. Decency involves understanding, tolerance, and compassion. Decency is taking a moment of your life to help those who are hurt. Decency is exercising - or at least attempting to exercise - self-control. Decency is not yelling at every little thing. Decency is not rashly hurting others without thought for how they feel. No, the world isn't a happy place. No, the world isn't a perfect place. But if more people acted decently, it would be a better place to live in. Existence Existence. Humans are obsessed with finding out the meaning of their existence. They make up religions, beliefs, in order to attempt to undersand. What is the meaning of your existence? It's what you make it. Plans Oh, how our carefully laid plans go astray! People are constantly making plans. Plans for the future, plans for love. Plans to betray. Making plans and scheming. There's a very fine line between the two. I've done both. Yet sometimes it's best not to make plans. Sometimes it's best to just let the waves carry you away. Strong Keep your chin up. Keep your eyes widde open. Never falter, never fall. You can't let them get to you. Don't let the rain stream down your face. Don't let them see you as weak. You have to stay one step ahead of the game. Don't trust him, with his kind smile and mocking eyes. Don't take the hand that is offered to you. It'll only pull you down; it'll only make you look weak. Stay strong. But what is strength, really? Category:~Angel Wings~ Category:One-shot Category:Poetry Category:Poems Category:Completed Stories/Poems